Aliuna Kelix
The only known Forerunner on Earth 2, Aliuna Kelix has been known by many, but under a rather different name: Sasha Ketchum. Ali's Past Aliuna was born on June 15, 1894 to Thundiana and Firana, two newlywed Ferin gods. For thirteen years, things seemed peaceful... Then, in 1907, Ferin was attacked by demons. Her parents went off to fight with the other gods and Masters, as Kimiko hurried to find a way for the then-teenaged Ali to escape. She picked a planet -- Ean Une -- and hurried to send Ali there via a rocket, purposefully moving slow. Kimiko had hoped Aliuna would land in 1984, 77 years after the rocket had launched. However, it was moving slower than expected, and Aliuna's pod-rocket finally crashed in Russia in 2009, 102 years after she had left. Soon after that, Asredon Wrathguild, a Monster and a close family friend of the Kelix family (who were known for teleporting to Ean Une before the demons attacked) came to Ali's rescue. He had learned the Ferin language from Ali's parents, and used it to calm the child down as he brought her up into the modern world, then called Ean Teo by the Ferin people. Asredon helped bring her up to speed on how the planet was doing, who was who to her and him, and eventually Aliuna spoke. She was (and still is) shy around humans, often reverting back to her mother tongue of Ferin when stressed (which is also often accompanied by her nervously bleating, something that ''some'' people tend to poke fun at her for). She quickly took to calling Asredon her siya, or uncle, as her parents always said to do around him. . (yes, she got better at drawing)]] As Asredon had learned, after a year en route to her new homeworld and after celebrating her own birthday on the ship, she had frozen herself in time using a spell that an old friend had taught her. When the pod had crashed, the spell had broken from the shock. As such, she was biologically fourteen, but in reality 116. Soon after landing, however, she suddenly vanished. Once Asredon took control of the USSR, he dedicated a lot of time to combing the globe, trying to find her. Three years passed, and when she was 119, she finally returned home, though saddened she was forced to leave a new friend behind. Eventually, her and this new friend reunited, and by the time she was 120, she was leading Kanto, where she resides and leads to the present day. In the Present Day In the present, Aliuna still leads over Kanto. She is the only known Forerunner on the planet, but has hinted at certain members of her government being like her, even going so far as to hint that her vice leader, Kymberly Rose, is one like her. Occasionally, she travels to visit her friend Cassius (and occasionally Azzy). She regrets a lot, mostly in the form of past relationships, but other than that she's a very carefree person in times of (what little) peace there is on Earth 2. After The Reset, Aliuna has taken to helping to protect Earth 2.5, regardless of what happens. She also expanded upon her magical abilities, now possessing the skill to fuse with others, typically Humans or other Ferin. She resides in Celedon City with her best friend, Cassius. She likes to think that she is one of the strongest people on Earth 2.5 (and she is), but oftentimes fails to realise that she isn't the #1 strongest. Trivia *Aliuna is fluent in Ferin, English, and Simlish. *Being a Forerunner, she has not red blood but green blood. It's commonly seen when she's blushing or has her tongue out. **Due to her green blood, she is commonly mistaken for a Vulcan, though is quick to correct those who make the error. *She is incredibly resistant to many things that would normally kill a human, and is also super-strong. *In the time she was missing (thanks to Oak), she was given cat DNA (which gives her great flexibility and night vision) and dove DNA (which gives her her wings). Due to this extra DNA, she is incredibly lightweight, and could easily be knocked into a wall by a single push despite her ferin-born strength. *Despite her parents being two Ferin gods, Ali herself is a Ferin Master, with the name of Thundis (Ferin Proper: Thundikuro) *She has powers over weather and electricity, though prefers using Pokemon and normal weapons over her Ferin-given abilities. *She once ate seven rodents, bones and all. *She hates it when people play with her wings, often saying it "feels like someone tugging at your arm." Those who play with her wings often get smacked in the face by them. *Since Forerunners typically aren't given middle names, she picked one herself (though claims it's not taken from anything in particular.) Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Forerunners Category:Awesome Category:The DAU Category:Characters in the DAU Category:Superweapons Category:Earth 2.5